


Of a Linear Circle - Part II [Podfic]

by tehren



Series: Of a Linear Circle [Podfic] [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Basilisk – Freeform, Character(s) of Color, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, GFY, Good Slytherins, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jewish Character, Lewis Carroll was such a fucking Ravenclaw, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Odd Methods of Time Travel, Past Child Abuse, PoC, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post-Goblet of Fire, Time Travel, poc characters, still a bit of a slow burn, still won't take that tag from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren/pseuds/tehren
Summary: In September of 1971, Severus Snape finds a forgotten portrait of the Slytherin family in a dark corner of the Slytherin Common Room. At the time, he has no idea that talking portrait will affect the rest of his life.By December, Nizar has been free of a portrait's boundaries for a little over a month. Just in time for things to start to get interesting: he is less than impressed by Death Eaters, agrees with Sirius Black that 12 Grimmauld Place should possibly be burned to the ground, and learns a few things he'd really prefer to avoid.
Relationships: Canon Relationship(s), Severus Snape/Nizar Slytherin
Series: Of a Linear Circle [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987330
Comments: 132
Kudos: 58





	1. A Prophecy Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of a Linear Circle - Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Hey y’all! Welcome to Part II!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-01/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2001.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part II, Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794/chapters/25615131)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:37:05

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-01/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2001.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-01)


	2. The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a couple of inquiries about my posting schedule, so I figured I'd also answer it here. I don't have one, as such. I've been posting as soon as I finish recording/editing each chapter. That usually works out to one or two chapters during the week and one to three on weekends. Some weeks more, some weeks less.   
> (Unfortunately, this week was one of the "sometimes less" ones. Sorry!)

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-02/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2002.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part II, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794/chapters/25631547#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:47:24

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-02/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2002.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-02)


	3. The Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent an inordinately long time being intimidated by this chapter, not only because of how many voices are in it, but mostly because it's got what I think is one of the funniest scenes in the entire series right at the beginning, and the idea of trying to do it justice completely overwhelmed me.   
> So yeah, sorry for the delay, and I hope it worked.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-03/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2003.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part II, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794/chapters/25653519#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 01:04:57

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-03/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2003.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-03)


	4. Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this to you! Depression-brain hit & took a while to climb out of. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. ❤️

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-04/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2004.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part II, Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794/chapters/25698501#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 01:02:36

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-04/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2004.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-04)


	5. Surrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for! HE READS THE SCROLL.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-05/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2005.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part II, Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794/chapters/25716960#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:55:06

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-05/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2005.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-05)


	6. Time is a Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I’d hoped to get this and at least one more chapter out last week/weekend over my holiday, but that….really didn’t happen. That being said, here’s the next one! I haven’t forgotten about you, I promise.  
> (And I hope everyone who celebrated a holiday had as good of a one as you possibly could! And everyone who didn't, I also hope you had as good of a week-ish time as YOU possibly could. Good times for everyone!)  
> (Oh! And Happy New Year, in advance.)
> 
> Edited to add: Oh! Oh! And Happy Birthday Salazar!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-06/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2006.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part II, Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794/chapters/25741644#workskin)

 **Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

 **Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

 **Length:** 00:59:34

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-06/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2006.mp3)

 **Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-06)


	7. Familial Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, y’all! Have a chapter!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-07/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2007.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part II, Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794/chapters/25769427#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 01:05:43

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-07/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2007.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-07)


	8. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Severus’ birthday! Have a chapter!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-08/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2008.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part II, Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794/chapters/25792434#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:38:48

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-08/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2008.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-08)


	9. Deft Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I kept y'all waiting for an entire month. I'm so sorry. (My brain's been all, "You know that thing you like doing, that you want to do, that you have people waiting on? Yeah, not happening. Because Reasons.")

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-09/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2009.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part II, Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794/chapters/25808250#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 01:04:25

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-09/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2009.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-09)


	10. Two Lost Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are amazing. I love every single one of your comments, on whichever chapter(s) you've dropped them on. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! And Happy Valentine’s Day, if that’s your thing. <3 (It's still the 14th here for almost an hour...it counts!)
> 
> Edit 2/21/21: Reuploaded file because I forgot to apply the echo to Severus' thoughts near the end.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-10/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2010.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part II, Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794/chapters/25819221#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:55:04

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-10/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2010.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-10)


	11. Bellum dux Magum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters in the whole series. *cackle*

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-11/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2011.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part II, Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794/chapters/25845444#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:49:59

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-11/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2011.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-11)


	12. We Are Who We Become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, that feeling when you discover you’ve been pronouncing something wrong in your podfic ‘cause you didn’t research Welsh enough..... *sigh*   
> So there's a little bit of a change in “Myrddin”.
> 
> Also, Happy Nizar's birthday, y'all! (1 Martius)

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-12/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2012.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of a Linear Circle - Part II, Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794/chapters/25864995#workskin)

**Author:** [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [tehren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren)

**Length:** 00:44:16

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-12/OaLC%20Part%20II%20-%20Ch%2012.mp3)

**Archive.org page:** [link to page](https://archive.org/details/oalc-part-ii-podfic-ch-12)


End file.
